The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baluptowed’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif. during July 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Coreopsis cultivars having large inflorescences, substantially continuous blooming throughout the summer, and mounded growth habits.
The new Coreopsis cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Coreopsis hybrid breeding selection coded 17822-1, not patented, characterized by its single-type, light yellow-colored inflorescences having a large, dark burgundy-colored eye zone, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Coreopsis hybrid breeding selection coded 17832-1, not patented, characterized by its semi-double-type, medium gold-colored inflorescences having a small, medium red-colored eye zone, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2014 in a controlled environment in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2014 in Santa Paula, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.